


At the end of the world

by seratonation



Category: Bandom, Captain America, My Chemical Romance, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Broken Steve, Broken Thor, Friendship, Gen, Ghost of You Video, Male Friendship, Off-screen Character Death, hints of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing someone always hurts. Watching them slip through your fingers is something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> This is Nuruls fault. She mentioned The Ghost of You and Thor and Loki in the same tweet and my mind made a couple of leaps. The parallels got to me, but I must admit this is not exactly what I had in mind. 
> 
> Title from the song Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance. If you look close enough the kids Thor is watching might look a little familiar. Something about this one's build, or that one's hair, something about the glasses....

It took a long time to get cleaned up. Steve watched the blackness wash down the drain and tried not to think about mud and blood and how similar they looked in the half light of the shower he was assigned. 

He put on one of his last remaining uniforms, and was glad there were no mirrors. He brushed his hair anyway, straightened his tie and walked out. 

All of the buildings were dark except for the small building that had been commandeered in the name of the military, if not officially then just by the sheer amount of men in uniform it hosted at this time of night.

He was not expecting to see any familiar faces, was expecting to sit at the bar for a little while, attempt to settle his stomach enough to maybe eat something when he saw Thor sitting at a table in a back corner. 

When Steve approached him, he was darkly watching a group of kids at the bar, brow furrowed, gripping his cup with such force that Steve was afraid he'd break it. 

“Thor?” Steve said, as gently as he could.

Thor looked away, startled, eyes wide as if realising Steve was there for the first time. 

“I apologise, my friend,” Thor said, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. “I did not realise I had company.”

“It’s alright,” Steve said, “how much have you had to drink?”

“Too much,” he said, finally placing his cup on the tabletop, “and yet, not enough.”

“How are you doing?” he asked, “Have you spoken to anyone?”

Thor shook his head and looked at Steve. “Have _you_ spoken to anyone?” 

Steve pulled back, away. “I’m fine.”

Thor smiled though there was no humour in it. “I am sure.”

“I’m not the one glaring at a group of kids glad to be going home.”

“They do not realise it yet,” Thor said, “but it will not be the same.”

“You can’t know that,” Steve said, “it might be everything they expect it to be.”

There was a burst of laughter from the group in question, and it was all Steve could do not to flinch. 

Thor gave him a knowing look. “Do not pretend you know better than I,” he said, “maybe all of his friends will go with him, maybe they are all physically whole, but nobody stays the same. I know, I have been where they have been with my own brother. Everyone changes. Did not your friend Bucky? I did not know him before but you were different when you were together. It was like seeing into your home.”

“He was my best friend,” Steve said quietly, “he was the only home I knew.”

“And Loki was my brother,” Thor said, “I was the only home he knew.”

“Thor-” Steve started, not sure what he was going to say, but before he could try Thor suddenly stood.

“I think it was time I left,” he said, glancing at the group of kids again, “I am told it is a long and arduous trip home.”

“Let me- Let me walk with you,” Steve said, meal attempt forgotten. 

Thor shrugged and picked up his jacket off the back of the chair. “If you insist.”

He followed Thor out the door and fell into step beside him. They were silent the whole way, but it was comfortable in the darkness and the cool night air after the stifling bar. 

When they reached the assigned buildings They stopped and Steve stood in front of Thor. “Sleep well,” he said, knowing they were empty words the moment they had left his mouth. 

Thor only nodded his head, then after a moment of hesitation, stood up straight and looked Steve in the eye. “Thank you, Captain,” he said, “in case I do not see you in tomorrow’s rush,” he saluted, “it was an honour serving under you, sir.”

Steve held out a hand instead, waited for Thor to reluctantly take it. “It was an honour serving with you, Lieutenant.”

Thor took Steve’s hand in both of his and shook it. Then, without another word, he turned and went inside. 

It was a long time before Steve followed, preferring the open air to the almost claustrophobic bunks. 

He wondered if he’ll ever get used to the silence. It was almost deafening.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you find any errors. It's late and it's been a while.


End file.
